


My Garden blooms for you

by scribensdracones



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claudia joins the invasion on werewolf island, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Obsession, Surprisingly Fluffy, True Love, smells like yandere x yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: She could never let Ignes wither in a dark dungeon. She could never let any harm come to her. And that's why Ignes belongs in her cage, safe, warm, hidden from this world that would try and take this beautiful blackbird away from her.





	1. Acacia: Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foggywizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggywizard/gifts).



> Oh hey I never thought I would ship this for real but here I am.  
> Just a little note, while this work is entirely standalone, "The Madness of Lord Maduke" does count as canon to this work in my eyes and might make references to it later on.

Two oaks framed the entrance to the estate of the Tradios. They stood for strength, Lagus once had told her, long before he had turned against his own people. Raskreia passed them slowly and was met with rows of other plants, all well maintained and chosen with great care. As Lord, she must be knowledgeable in many areas and while her father had still ruled over the nobles of Lukedonia, she, as his crown princess, must learn all that she could from the clan leaders. Knowledge and wisdom were both needed to be a just ruler. The mere thought of him as mentor felt cynical now. He and the other traitors who spent centuries watching her grow and passing on their knowledge to her before turning around and declaring her too weak a Lord to be fit to rule over them.

Now, Dolor and the clan were in the hands of someone upstanding and loyal. Her last friend of the old days. To pardon her and instate her as the new Leader of Clan Tradio was easy, something she did not even need to think about. Claudia has been used, clearly, just as almost everyone else in that unfortunate clan. Just like Edian Drosia. Sadness settled in Raskreia's heart by the time she reached the main door. Before her hand could touch the bronze rapper, the heavy doors swung open on their own. A valet of the clan greeted her with a low bow, avoiding eye contact. A tree was embroidered on his chest, the sigil of the clan.

“Lord, if you came to see Sir Claudia, she is in her study, if I may accompany you-”  
Raskreia gave a slow nod. “You may.”

The valet led her up the grand stairs of the entrance hall unto the gallery on the second floor and to the west wing. Another flight of stairs before they reached their destination at the end of a long hallway. She could already feel the familiar presence, grown only stronger since her awakening as clan leader. The dark-haired young noble rapped his knuckles against the heavy wood of the door. After receiving a softly spoken 'enter', he opened the door just slightly. “Sir Claudia, the Lord has come to see you.”  
“Then don't make her wait and let her in.”

With a low bow, the valet stepped away backwards and Raskreia entered the study. Softly, she closed the door. Claudia had not idled, the room looked completely different from what she remembered. Centuries ago, when Lagus had taught her about theoretical subjects in the very same room. It felt brighter, and she had decorated it with an abundant amount of pots and planters. Raskreia liked the friendly makeover this room had received.

“Lord.” Claudia rose from the heavy chair and bowed her torso, one hand placed over her chest respectfully. Gently, Raskreia waved her hand and sat on the old armchair in the corner, next to the potted aloe.  
“I was going to inform you that I intend to go to the island of the werewolves. We cannot ignore that werewolves under the command of their Lord had participated at the invasion of Lukedonia. For Rajak Kertia and any other nobles that have lost their lives at the hands of these werewolves, they must pay in kind.”

Slowly, Claudia sat back down, fingertips pressed together. Her brows furrowed in thought and Raskreia was torn between speaking up and letting her old friend finish thinking first.  
“You intend to invade their territory.”  
“Yes. I do not expect you to accompany us, Claudia. I know that the recent events must still weigh heavy on you.”  
“... they do,” Claudia said softly, looking away with a heavy, sorrowed sigh. “But the island of the werewolves... Lord... if I may... I know that my father had a laboratory there. There is something of his that I hope to recover for myself. Something of... great sentimental value.”  
Raskreia could not deny her surprise at the sudden request. Sentimental value...? Of course, thought it was easy to forget that, Lagus Tradio had still been her _father_. Her father, who betrayed her just the same. Slowly, she nodded to signal her understanding.  
“You may accompany us, though I cannot guarantee that we will be able to protect you at all times. You must be prepared to face heavy resistance wherever you might go.”  
Claudia nodded. “Yes... yes... Thank you, lord.” She placed her hand over her chest once more and lowered her head. “I hope.... I hope this will help me find closure, at last.” 

* * *

Ignes' breath hitched in her lungs as she made her way through the forest, each intake of air came with ache and heaviness. The wound inflicted by the Dark Spear refused to heal the way it was supposed to and though the battles she fought today merely scrapped at the surface of her power, her soul felt worn out and frayed at the edges by now. This nightmare knew no end, did it? Was this what she was damned to, to run, to kneel, to endure, to run, to kneel - until, finally, there was no one else left to force her to kneel before them.  
Her steps slowed eventually. Several battles had erupted on the island simultaneously, the Lord's castle no longer sat atop the Thronehill. Ignes had half a mind to try and reach Maduke. Who could tell how much longer Titan would hold up? Luckily, they still had other cards up their sleeves. Their power combined could put an end to this, once and for all.

“Ignes!” The scientist turned around sharply at the sound of her own name, called by the voice of a woman. An old memory. She took a step back. “Claudia?!” Of course, she should have figured. If the Lord was here, then other Clan Leaders must have come as well. Claudia... Claudia, who was meant to be loyal to Lagus' causes. Was she still? When Claudia took one step towards her, Ignes took one step back. The centuries had shuffled the cards anew and now she could no longer tell whether to see Claudia as a friend or an enemy.

“I am so glad I found you!”, the purple-haired woman gasped, tears forming in her eyes. Pushed by an emotion Ignes could not discern, though it made her feel … almost safe. A welcome sight. She swallowed and did not retreat this time, as Claudia hurried towards her in wide stride.  
“Claudia... Please... for the sake of the old days... turn your eyes away and let me go.”

Softly, Claudia shook her head and, before Ignes could evade, she was pulled into a tight hug that squeezed the air out of her lungs. “What have they done to you?!”, Claudia cried out, gripping her tightly. The severed arm was only slowly about to start its regrowth. Ignes blinked slowly, tempted to melt into the hug. When was the last time she had known a kind touch? “... oh Ignes... what have these brutes done to you,” Claudia whispered, not pulling away. “... don't worry. I won't let anyone else harm you.”  
“... then let me go. Please. It's not safe here.” Awkwardly, Ignes placed a hand against Claudia's waist to gently try and push her away. Fear gnawed at her guts, for it was only a question of time until someone came looking for her. This madman and his spear, the Lord, Raizel himself, they all were out for her blood. It soured the joy of knowing that there was one person left in this world who would be glad to see her.

“Let you go?!”, Claudia pulled away slightly, just enough so they could see each other's faces again. “I cannot do that. Ignes. I cannot do that. I have waited centuries to.... to see you again. I cannot just let you go, now that I finally found you.”  
“Then come with me!” The plea was heartfelt, sincere. Whether she ran alone or in the company of Claudia, did it make a difference? “Just... please. I cannot stay here.”  
Incredulously, Claudia shook her head. “Ignes... I...” Her hands dropped back to her side – and Ignes sighed, lowering her gaze.  
“Then I am sorry, Claudia, but I cannot -”  
Just as she turned away, Claudia reached out and grabbed her hand. In the corner of her eye, she noticed the syringe's needle rushing towards her neck, though it all happened to fast to react just in time. The needle pierced the skin of her neck – and as a fluid was injected into her veins, darkness wrapped its treacherous arms around her.

' _don't be afraid_ ', she heard Claudia say. ' _I will not let anyone hurt you... ever again_ '

 


	2. Mayflower: Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deserve this, after MoLM. and so does Ignes.

A single light danced upon the quiet night's sea and led her, and she followed, dancing over the water in the light of the moon. She danced with the light, like a feather, ethereal, eternal, weightless, lifeless. The winds carried her and the little light and maybe wherever they went, she would find a home. The light danced in tune with the harp, gentle notes played by an even gentler hand. She had not heard the harp in centuries. Reality and dream started to melt into one. She was falling and the waves caught her, warm, soft. They were clouds. Slowly, her fingers curled into the cloud and she felt softest silk. Reality was seeping into her dream as her consciousness returned to her slowly. The stars above her were faded out by the rising sun that was the golden glow of magic lilies that grew on vines wrapping around the four columns that supported the ceiling of the room. Her ocean was no cloud, and her cloud was but a bed between the columns.  
The world was spinning, except Ignes knew that it was not. It was all in her head. The limbal fluid, or something. The light was gone, but the music remained. She felt sick. Carefully, she rolled over on her stomach. The music did not stop.

“Ignes... I am so glad you woke up. You took your time. Do you feel well rested?” The voice was so soft she could breathe it in and it would probably taste like roses. Ignes opened her eyes just enough to catch a glimpse of the noble sat by the golden harp in the far corner of the room. The dim twilight provided by the glowing lilies was a comfort to her eyes, too used to the blindingly bright, clinical lights of laboratories. Claudia sat by the harp and played it with gentle hands. When Ignes tried to sit up, a wave of nausea forced her head back down on the bed and Claudia shooed softly. The music continued even when the woman stood up, tender strings plucked by the power of telekinesis. Slowly, Claudia sat on the bed next to her.

“I am so happy you are here, with me. Don't worry.” She reached out to brush away a strand of hair from Ignes' face. “Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you now.” Her words felt like a kiss, Ignes wanted to savour the sound of them. It has been so long since someone had said something nice... “How... did I get here?” As nice as this was... Was this maybe but a fleeting dream? And the sea … the light... the dream within a dream. Dully, she looked up into Claudia's face. “Are you but a cruel dream?” Would she wake up cold, far away from safety, in the arms of the dread wolf? _Ah, mock me not, my heart... Don't make me dream of flowers and kindness._  
Claudia smiled sadly. “No... I am here... _You_ are here... you are safe now.”

Slowly, Ignes reached out with trembling fingers and Claudia took her hand with gentleness. She was real, she was real, flesh and blood before her. Tears welled up in Ignes' eyes, she felt sick. The world was spinning. Claudia shifted and pressed a tender kiss against her tear-stained cheek. “Cry... it's alright...” Without resistance, Ignes allowed the other girl to pull her head into her lap and, slowly, she wrapped her arms around Claudia's waist. It felt so good, to have a hand running through her hair with so much tenderness. It felt good to not have the smell of blood, disinfectant and wolves all around her. The world was spinning in her head, but Claudia anchored her. She felt as though they were falling, both, and did not dare to open her eyes for a while. Claudia's fingers running through her hair made her want to sink back into sleep, yet no dream could be sweeter than the mere possibility that this was reality now. Not a cruel dream of kindness... and tenderness... but reality. She was too afraid to ask. She did not want to know the details and specifics, not now.

“.... can I... stay?”, she finally whispered and Claudia chuckled softly.  
“Yes.... stay... forever...”  
“Forever.... sounds nice...”, Ignes mumbled, feeling oddly comforted by the word 'forever'.

Claudia's melodious laugh accompanied her into the realms of the void as she slipped out of consciousness again. Like father, like daughter. The Tradio were masters of poisons and cures alike.

When Ignes next woke up, she was alone. Her head still felt heavy and clouded, though she felt confident enough to sit up now. The golden bloom of the lilies winding around the four columns around the bed filled the room with a dim, soft light that was a welcome relief to the usual brightness she was exposed to in laboratories. Sheer tulle curtains separated the round bed from the rest of the room and softly, she moved the white fabric aside to get up. The stone floor was surprisingly warm under her bare feet. The golden harp she'd heard before stood in the corner, between two pots of a plant she was unfamiliar with. The leaves were of a dark green, speckled in faintly gleaming silver dots like stars. By the other wall, tall shelves full of books, some of them ancient and hand-bound, while others seemed to be quite recent. Slowly, she ran her fingertips over their backs. They felt _real_. The sweet scent of the golden lilies fel as real as the stone beneath her feet. As real as her arms, both of them. Could this be real? But... The titan.. the Noblesse... the werewolf Lord... Frankenstein... anything... everything... Ignes almost retched, a wave of nausea washed over her. How could any of this be real? A black void stretched out in her mind where the memory of what happened was supposed to be. Claudia.. she remembered... And this was where her memories ended.

Why was she not there?! If Claudia were there, she could ask. She could find out the truth.. find out what happened... Dizziness got a hold of her again. The Tradio really knew their poisons. Slowly, she returned to the bed. It was nice to just... _do nothing_.

* * *

 No sane person should enjoy war. To leave your home and head into uncertainty... Yet sometimes, it was inevitable. Sometimes, bloodshed was inevitable. Sometimes, vengeance was inevitable, or else, those who were left would know no peace. Maybe that was the point of vengeance: to make peace. That day, many people must have found their path to peace... or so she hoped.

It was through a messenger that the Lord received note of Claudia having returned to Lukedonia safely, ahead of everyone else. Had she managed to locate and reach the laboratory left behind by her father? The island of werewolves was perilous, even in times of peace. With the battles, however, even a clan leader was in danger. More importantly, though... if Claudia did find a way to access the laboratory, did she find what she was willing to risk her life for?

Though she could summon the new Leader of the Tradio Clan, she chose to visit her in person once more – the gardens of the Tradio were a wonderful place at all times of the day and year. A walk was better than the oppressive, lonely silence of the castle.

 


	3. Carnation: Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. Just saying <3

Bright sunlight fell through the tall windows of the upper library and onto the mosaic on the floor. The world tree, laid out with finest precision, stone by stone, over the past centuries. Slowly, Claudia stepped over the leaves and branches, all the way down to the root, and her shadow eclipsed most of the tree. _She_ was the tree now. Where her feet touched the ground, the roots of the world took hold of the soil to let new life spring from dirt and dust. Her arms were the branches, wide, open. If she was the great tree now, then why did she feel like her father's ghost still held her in his grip like vines that slowly drained the life from her? Why did she still not feel free when he was no longer there to hold her?

Her solemn thoughts were interrupted by a polite knock on the door. Maybe it was for the best if she did not allow herself to slip into thoughts too dark.

A most unusual guest graced the Tradio manor once more – the Lord looked around quietly, and she must recognize this place. Father often had gathered the children here to share old tales with them. Cautionary tales as much as legends, ancient lore and hidden mysteries. Claudia bowed politely before her Lord and almost failed to hide her surprise. Two visits in such a short time? Maybe the Lord felt... _bored_. Something must have stirred her, all the way down to her core, for her to have gotten so active lately.

 The two women sat in a cozy corner, surrounded by devil's ivy creeping along the walls. Raskreia leaned back in the armchair and crossed one leg over the other. “I heard of you returning before us. I would have appreciated a notice of your safe return from you.”  
“I did not mean to disturb you. Was.... Was Sir Rajak avenged?”  
Raskreia responded with a slow, heavy nod. “... and the Lord of werewolves dethroned. Did you run into much opposition on the island?”  
Claudia shook her head and swallowed her surprise. The Lord... has been dethroned? They merely had meant to claim retribution for the lives lost at the hand of the werewolves who'd accompanied her father...  
“... And did you find what you were looking for?”, Raskreia inquired further and received a slow nod in return.  
“Yes, thank you, Lord. I... my heart rests easy, now.”  
A small smile graced the Lord's face and she nodded, exhaling slowly.  
“I am glad to hear that, Claudia. This... this is all I came here to know... yet before I leave... there is something else I should tell you.”  
“... Yes, my Lord?” Raskreia's voice felt heavy, as though she did not feel exactly comfortable with whatever else she wished to add now.  
“Ignes Kravei was with the Lord of the werewolves and escaped the skirmishes. She... is still out there, somewhere. An even bigger threat than ever before. I thought you might want to know.”  
Ignes? No. Ignes was no threat. She thought of the sad bird that had cried into her lap just yesterday and felt her heart ache. Who could call her an enemy? “.... I see.” Claudia looked down on her hands. She must stay calm. Oh, but she wanted to be angry. She wanted to raise her voice and scream it all from the rooftop, so all might hear. Instead, she remained quiet. “I hope she will avoid trouble, for her and for everyone's sake,” she said and felt small.  
“... I hope so too,” Raskreia admitted. “I am growing tired of dealing with traitors and monsters. Let this weed wither where the sun never shines, away from us, and the whole world.”

 No. In her care, Ignes would not wither. Instead, she would burst into bloom, a nocturnal flower brought back to life by gentle, loving hands. The image of a bruised and battered bird came to her mind. Tear-stained cheeks, dirt clung to her clothes, blood dripped from where her arm was meant to be. Ignes took flight and was met with eagles and foxes that would pluck each and every feather from her until she could not fly anymore. Would it not be better to just clip her wings? Yes.. Ignes was free, and where did freedom get her? These moments made her red hot anger for her father feel more bearable. Might she, too, have ended up just like Ignes, had Lagus Tradio let her fly freely?

Though she seemed to listen to each and every of her visitors... She was just not there. Her mind was below the mansion, in the deepest dungeons of the Tradio family. With her beloved songbird, her best friend, her lover, her precious, her everything. Ignes had been so free for so long. Truly, had Claudia come any later, this freedom would have broken her neck, at last. Now, however, everything would be okay.

Now, Ignes was safe, at last. When she'd started to cry, Claudia had felt a murderous rage that had turned into certainty by now. How could this world dare to hurt someone like Ignes to the point of bitter tears? Ignes, who was always so strong, so powerful, she came unraveled under her gentle touch. First, Claudia had been angry – then, she had felt calm and the last remnant of doubt had been washed away by desperate tears. Ignes must be saved – from the world as much as from herself and her own unbearable freedom.

Before she could descend to the dungeons and check up on her beloved blackbird, though, she needed to take care of one thing, first. It would be awfully rude and unfitting of a Clan Leader to come with empty hands, after all. Claudia's steps took her to the gardens and she pulled a small, polished knife from the sheath on her belt below the black jacket. Such tasks were best done with a tool. Humming softly, she chose nine of the most vibrant roses in her gardens. Nine roses in the name of eternal love, for the one you would spend your life with. Elated, she got to work to cut the stems with greatest care, to make sure none of them were damaged too much.

The soft, cheerful tune was interrupted by a surprised gasp and she almost dropped the knife and the roses she had gathered already. Clumsy. Clumsy. Clumsy. A large drop of red blood formed on her fingertip, skin punctured by a thorn. Oh, people always said that love hurts – but she felt no pain. She'd felt no pain when Ignes wrapped her arms around her, felt no pain when she watched the drop run down her finger. Absent-mindedly, she let it drop unto the soil near the stem of the rose bush. Let it nourish her precious flowers, so they may bloom for Ignes. These drops of blood were a small price to pay, she would gladly bleed if only it meant Ignes would have beautiful roses to admire.

Now she could go and see whether Ignes had recovered from the journey back home. 


	4. Jonquil: Return my Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incoherent screaming is all I have to say.

How much time had passed since Ignes had woken up? The nausea had faded after a while, though she still felt removed from this world. Over time, the warm golden glow of the lillies had turned into a pale, cool silver, and then they had turned golden again. This cycle of silver and gold made her think of the sun and the moon and she briefly wondered whether this might be the case.

She remembered it clearly. She remembered everything. Darkness and emptiness. Blood and pain. Fear and despair. As though the past months were but a single, endless nightmare of loss and danger. Why was she here? Claudia... Nothing made sense. Slowly, she rolled over to lie on her back. The sheer curtains of the canopy above her bed gleamed like spun gold under the light of the magic lilies. Why was she here?

The lilies turned silver by the time the heavy locks of the doors were opened. At once, Ignes sat up. “Hello, Ignes.” Claudia smiled brightly. She carried a vase of red roses. Fresh, vibrant, she could perceive their rich, velvety scent from here. With a cheerful hum, Claudia placed the fresh vase on a side table near the bed and Ignes watched every single one of her graceful moves. She looked so... cheerful. Content. “I brought you some roses... from the garden.” Claudia said softly and sat on the edge of the bed. Ignes did not move.  
For a few moments, Claudia seemed to be content with the silence that settled between them – yet with each passing minute, it grew heavier, and at last, she was the first to speak up again. “Do you need anything? More books? Paint? Anything? Are the pillows comfortable?”  
Ignes shook her head. “No.. I... I am... fine.” It was strange to say that she was fine and, for the first time in months, she actually _meant_ it. She was _f i n e_. She was safe, away from violence, from mockery, from pain, from fear, away from this whole world that seemed to be out for her skin. This dungeon felt like it was no part of this world at all, safely located in its own little dimension where nothing else was real. Her father was not real. The Noblesse was not real. Maduke was not real. Maybe even she and Claudia were not real. With a helpless snort, she reached out and pressed her fingertips against Claudia's arm. She felt the fabric under her fingers. She was here, flesh and blood, she could hear her heartbeat, her soft breath, the scent of various flowers and old parchment that always clung to the Tradios. No. She must not cry again, like the helpless, stupid child she often felt like.

Softly, Claudia took the hand that rested against her arm and pressed her lips against Ignes' knuckles. “... it's alright,” she said softly and Ignes wanted to melt into the affection she saw in those eyes. She could drown herself in this crimson warmth Claudia held in her eyes.  
“Claudia... where am I?” A stupid question. Deep down inside, she knew that there was only one place in the world this could be. She wanted to hear it out loud anyway.  
“We are in Lukedonia,” she said softly, planting a kiss against the back of Ignes' hand, and then her wrist. She almost pulled away.  
“How can this be? The werewolves - … the battle... “ The Lord. _The Noblesse._... Claudia's lips made their way up her arm with tender kisses that felt like a vine of roses climbing its way up along her arm to wrap around her heart and fill her chest with red, velvety petals.  
“... The Lord has given you into my care,” Claudia insisted. She had moved to sit behind Ignes by now, and pressed a tender kiss against her shoulder. “... I was so terrified,” she whispered and brushed her hand over Ignes' head. Feeling those gentle fingers run through her hair felt nice. “... that you would be executed... or imprisoned elsewhere... I cannot bear the thought... you, locked away... in the dark. Cold. Alone. I cannot bear the thought of knowing you locked away like a bird with unclipped wings in a tiny cage... forever...”  
The mere image Claudia painted in her mind made Ignes feel cold and nauseous. Dread gnawed at the frayed edges of her tattered soul as Claudia pulled her arms around her. _Never let me go,_ Ignes thought, and placed her hands over the arms that kept her in a gentle embrace. _Hold me tighter,_ she thought and allowed herself to sink back into Claudia's tenderness.

 Haven't things always been like that? Ignes was the one who got into trouble and Claudia helped her get out of it, in whatever way she could. She remembered hiding in Claudia's bedroom for three months after breaking the priceless vase her great-great-great grandmother Thalassia had made to hold the roses given to her by Yarilo Tradio. Oh how terrified she had been of her father's reaction... A thousand years ago, these were the things she had to run from. Broken vases and pranks on other people. How trivial it all seemed now... Back then, her father just had been relieved to finally find her again. She remembered it all. _Tell him, or I will tell him_ , Raskreia had said, back then, when she found out where the missing Ignes Kravei had gone.  
She remembered the first time she had killed someone. In tears, she had turned to Claudia for help. The body of the halfblooded central knight was never found, forever devoured by the voracious gardens of the Tradios. _It's alright,_ she'd said. Claudia's hands had been shaking when she covered the dead body with dark soil. Only the stars had watched the two girls cover up this terrible crime. This was never meant to happen. Just an accident, and oh, that accident had felt so good, good enough to do it again. They were alive one moment and the next moment, they stopped. Just like that. A life snuffed out with as little as next to nothing. It had been fascinating. She had felt powerful. The second time she killed, she had not asked for Claudia's help.

 “I never should have done any of that,” Ignes whispered and she shifted enough to look at Claudia's face while remaining in her arms. “... I never... should have left. None of this would have happened.” Father would be still alive, or at the very least, he could have entered eternal sleep in dignity, such as custom demanded. Not... not the way he had been forced to. She swallowed, fearing a heavy burn in her chest, a pressure that crept up to her eyes. She must not cry, no tears would undo the past. Had she known... Would she truly do any of this again? Was it worth the consequences? But oh... had she gotten away with it all...   
Claudia pressed a kiss against her forehead. “I know... but now you are here.” She pressed Ignes closer against her chest and let her head rest atop the crown of black hair. “I am sorry I could not save you sooner.”

 Like feathers, they sank into the pillows, tangled limbs, soft, warm, safe. Ignes wanted to kiss her. She wanted to feel the softness of Claudia's lips against her own, wanted to feel warm skin under her fingertips. No. She must not be like that and ruin what she had by being greedy. Claudia gave her more than she deserved already, she could not dare ask for even more than that. Ignes closed her eyes when Claudia stroked her cheek with the tips of her fingers.

“Claudia... I.... I know I never did anything to deserve a friend like you,” she whispered and gently reached up to keep Claudia's hand in place. With a trembling sigh, she pressed a kiss against the soft palm. Let this be sign of her veneration. “... thank you... for... for...”  
“Hush,” Claudia whispered and her cheeks took the most beautiful rose tone. She was so beautiful when she was bashful like that. “... Ignes...” Tears had welled up in Claudia's eyes and it made Ignes' heart sink and ache and soar and beat faster. With a little smile, Claudia leaned forward to press another kiss against Ignes' forehead.

“... I.... I _love_ you, Ignes. And I will never let anyone lay a finger on you again.”

 


	5. Ambrosia: Love is Reciprocated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu. I was busy with Re:Noblesse but... NesDia... I decided i deserve this small break from all the angst, hah!

Looking back, the past months felt like a distant nightmare. Her pain and her fear, where did they go? Ignes could not remember, or rather, she did not want to. Here, she was safe, and nothing else mattered anymore. If this was her sentence, such as Claudia had said, then she would gladly accept justice. Justice. As if this was anything but a little piece of heaven down below. When Claudia was with her, she felt as though nothing better in the world could exist. The soft touch of her hands chased away the memories of a rougher touch, the soft tone of her voice made her forget of yells and screams. Claudia was softness, tenderness, gentleness, kindness. She was warmth. The sun, the stars, the moon, the wind, the rain, she missed none of that in these dungeons, for Claudia was better than anything the cold world outside had to offer.

Claudia was sat behind her, running her fingers through soft, black hair. She'd let it grow just past her shoulders by now, so Claudia could brush it, and braid flowers into the silky strands. Ignes enjoyed the attention. Oh, she enjoyed every moment spent with Claudia. She wanted to die of joy when Claudia's fingertips idly trailed over her skin. She wanted to give herself to her entirely, with every fiber of her being. Claudia could cut her open and crawl into her skin and make herself at home, if she'd like. Ignes would like to do the same. Together. Forever. One, forever. Where did Ignes end, and where did Claudia start?

Ignes closed her eyes when Claudia moved aside the fabric of her loose fitting shirt to kiss her bared shoulder. She wanted to feel more of Claudia's love.   
“... you know... while you were gone... in these awful centuries...” Claudia rested her forehead against the back of Ignes' shoulder and she relaxed into the touch. “... there was not a single day I did not miss you. Not a single day passed without thoughts of you.”  
A sickening wave of guilt washed over her. She had not thought of Claudia in centuries. Claudia had decided to stay in Lukedonia... she had chosen to abandon their friendship. Now... however.... What kind of an awful friend has she been? Ignes choked back a sob, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand. At once, Claudia wrapped her arms around her old friend and love from behind. Her rose soft lips brushed against Ignes' ear when she whispered ' _it's alright_ ' and her bruised heart believed every single word.

“... the past... let it rest,” Claudia continued, and pressed a soft kiss against Ignes' neck. Countless times, Claudia had assured her of her love, and countless times, Ignes had found herself unable to answer, as though a sick part of her was unable to give in entirely. Now, however, with tears in her eyes, she felt as though she could not live another hour without making sure Claudia understood. Ignes twisted and turned to face Claudia, and their faces were so close. “Claudia... I am yours,” she whispered, and though tears blurred her vision, she still wanted to look her in the eye. “I am yours. _Yours_. **Yours**. _**Yours**_. _Yours_.”

Gently, Claudia placed a hand against Ignes' cheek, and she turned her head slightly to press a kiss against the soft palm.  
“And I am yours,” Claudia whispered and closed the distance between their faces. Her lips tasted like memories of better days, when nothing hurt, when the sun felt warm and the world was just fine. Her kisses chased away the shadows of the past months and Ignes melted into the soft touches. Kissing Claudia roused feelings in her she had not felt in a very long time. Awkwardly, she straddled Claudia and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Wet, awkward, but genuinely enthusiastic kisses. Feeling Claudia's hands on her did not feel invasive, or uncomfortable. It only made her want more of it. Ignes reached for Claudia's collar, shaky fingers fumbled with golden buttons. For a moment, Claudia pulled away, and Ignes looked up into questioning eyes.

“I want you,” Ignes whispered, deciding that this was what she felt right now. Sincere, untainted desire. She wanted to feel Claudia's skin on hers, wanted to kiss every inch of her body.   
“I've always wanted you,” Claudia whispered back, her hot breath tickled Ignes' ear. “You. Only you. No one else. There was never anyone but you, for me.”  
“... and for me too,” Ignes lied, and in this moment, it felt like the truth.

Claudia was so soft, so gentle, so delicate, so tender, it made her cry. To be praised and loved, to be adored and respected – there was nothing violent about Claudia, nothing harsh, rough or unpleasant. Skin on skin, nothing but two hearts that finally found each other.

I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Ignes did not know whether she truly cried out as she came undone or whether it was but her own heart that could no longer contain her.

She really loved Claudia, and Claudia loved her, and life was beautiful.

 


End file.
